Choose your own Destiny
by Holly of the Night
Summary: It's not easy to live with a twisted leg. But Cinderpaw will be introduced to new obstacles to overcome her condition, and be the warrior she always wanted to be. Even if it means going against the Warrior Code.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic I had on the back of my head for a while. But I never had the proper means to start it because I had spent all my time with Temptations of an Uninterested Tom. But now that that's done, I can freely start on this without distractions from another complicated story ^^**

**I can't ensure this'll be updated as often, but I do plan on finishing this at some point. Cheers, and enjoy.**

* * *

A full moon bathed ThunderClan in its soft and glowing light. Shadows crepped under swaying branches. Everywhere Fireheart looked he could see his Clan-mates' eyes glint in the dark. They were restless, excited to leave at once for the gathering. He switched his gaze to a particular pair of eyes. One looking out the medicine cats den.

Cinderpaw's face, twisted in regret, watched as her clan-mates prepared themselves to leave for the Gathering. Fireheart felt a deep ache in his heart. The day the monster hit Cinderpaw marekd the end of her life as a warrior. He still didn'tk now how to make her feel any better. Yellowfang seemed to be the only cat that's keeping the young she-cat posiitive.

"Hey, Fireheart!"

A gray tom lightly head-butted him to the side. "Come on, you slowpoke, before Tigerclaw finds some excuse to keep you here!" Graystripe meowed lightly.

Fireheart raised his eyebrows. "Just by standing here?"

Graystripe shrugged. "You never know."

Fireheart nudged his friend playfully and scooted away to follow after his retreating Clan mates, through the gorse bush and into the forest. The whole forest looked pale and bland under a full moon. During the trek Fireheart allowed his thoughts to drift as he followed the scents and sounds of his clan mates. In no time they had arrived in the large clearing that housed the four large oak trees.

ThunderClan spread out and in a few moments mingled with the other Clan cats. At the moment all he could see were ShadowClan and WindClan cats. RiverClan must be late.

"Fireheart!"

"Hello Deadfoot."

A black tom with a scarred muzzle approached the ThunderClan warrior. He kept one of his paws carefully off the ground. The broken paw that marked his couldn't help but feel some admiration of the tom. To be so crippled with a broken paw, yet so powerful to become deputy of WindClan.

"How is ThunderClan?" Deadfoot asked. He stopped by the ginger tom and began grooming his pelt.

"Not so good," Fireheart admitted. He hesitated. Bluestar would tell the rest of the Clans what happened. They couldn't keep Cinderpaw's injury a secret forever. "Cinderpaw got his by a monster."

"Deadfoot paused midlick. "Is she alright?" he asked, concerned. As he said this his eyes rove around ThunderClan, trying to find the small gray apprentice.

Fireheart nodded. "She's fine now." Yellowfang fixed her up as best as she could." He didn't mention that fact that she had disobeyed an order in the first place to end up in this mess. She didn't need that hanging over her head. "But she won't be able to become a warrior again." And he explained about how her leg was twisted in away that prevented her from ever completeing her apprentinceship.

When he finished Deadfoot sighed and closed his eyes. "For such a young cat to find their hopes and dreams shattered is not something easy to get over, he murmured." He opened his eyes. "I give Cinderpaw my sympathies. And hope she makes as swift recovery.'

Fireheart thanked him and turned back to the rock as Nightstar yowled for silence. Crookedstar was standing beside him. That must mean RiverClan arrived. Tallstar began to speak.

It was nothing special. WindClan was recovering nicely and are stronger than ever. Crookedstar came next and announced that Shadekit and Silverkit were now apprentices. Nightstar said few words. He merely gave Bluestar an ugly look.

Fireheart toned out the rest of their speech. He instead turned his gaze back to Deadfoot. The deputy was staring intently up at the leaders, ears pricked. A small frown on his face.

"Deadfoot?"

"Mmh?"

"Fireheart shifted uneasily from paw to paw. "Ca... can I ask you a-a favor?"

Deadfoot turned his head away from the leaders. He squinted at Fireheart. "Depends," he answered lightly, his voice edged with curiousity.

Fireheart looked around and lowered his head. "This may come to a bit of a shock, but I don't know who else to ask of this."

"What are you trying to ask me?"

Fireheart explained. When he was done, Deadfoot sat there, stunned.

"What? Fireheart, do you know what you're asking of me?"

"Yes, I do."

"We're from different Clans. I understand that you helped my Clan, but this is going too far. It's against the Code for-"

"Please!" Fireheart pleaded. "I know this is asking a lot, but you're the only cat I know who can help me. I don't know anyone else to share in this."

Deadfoot's eyes hardened. "Oh, I see now." He held up his broken paw. "It's because of this, isn't it? This marks me as the perfect candidate, not for my skills?"

Fireheart reared back in shock. What was his problem? "No, I mean yes. But only because-"

Deadfoot silenced him with a wave of his tail. "Look, this won't solve a thing! Look where I'm at now. It was hard, but I got where I am now because I tried."

"But it could have been easier, could it?" Fireheart meowed quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows. "You had a mentor that didn't understand your weaknesses, someone to relate to."

"We worked around it," Deadfoot replied stiffly. He stood. "No more of this preposterous request. or you'll hear more than just my words," he growled, turning away.

Fireheart could do nothing but watch the one opportunity to help him limp away.

**((_endpage_))**

"Fireheart, why are we here?" Cinderpaw complained.

The ginger red tom placed a paw to his mouth for silence. The faint traces of an almost full moon glinted down at them from the cloudless sky. It bathed their clearing in soft white, making them almost ghost-like. Fireheart looked around, ears pricked. Where was he? They couldn't be here forever.

Thought it wasn't exactly against the rules to come here, it still wouldn't do if a cat found them out late at night. Especially Tigerheart and his followers-

A nudge from Cinderpaw jogged the tom out of his thoughts. "Fireheart! Up there," she whispered, her pelt bristling and eyes wide with fear.

Fireheart followed her gaze. He watched a cat limped into view from WindClan's border. The black tom slid out of the shadows, his powerful muscles moving strongly despite a broken paw. His amber eyes nodded to Fireheart as he stood before the two ThunderClan cats.

Cinderpaw balked. "Deadfoot?" Her previous hostility was put to rest. She instead regarded the tom curiously. What are you doing here?"

The WindClan deputy shot Fireheart a look. "You didn't tell her?"

"I didn't know how she'd take it."

"Take what?" Cinderpaw looked from Fireheart to Deadfoot, her blue eyes prickling with curiousity.

Deadfoot shook his head. "I still can't believe I agreed to this," he muttered.

"Agreed to what?"

"It doesn't have to be permanent," Fireheart said quickly. Deadfoot's figure looked unsure. He cast a glance over his back, into the shadows where WindClan lay. Fireheart felt his heart drop. "Just see where it takes you and if you think you're up for it, keep doing it."

"Do what?" Cinderpaw meowed loudly. She stamped a gray paw in frustration. She didn't like being ignored.

"Shh!" Fireheart hissed. His apprentice shot him a half-annoyed look.

"Cinderpaw," Deadfoot meowed to get her attention. "Fireheart has asked me a favor. One I think would only work if I asked you first."

"What is it?"

He regarded her for a moment. The fluffy gray she-cat had her head tilted to the side. Her obvious twisted hind leg dragged beside her. He sighed, his breathe tickling his whiskers. Was this really the right thing to do? he wondered for the umpteenth time. There would be no telling what the consequences would be if they were caught. Dire, and most likely very very ugly.

He grimaced.

"Deadfoot?" Cinderpaw prodded.

"Cinderpaw."

She blinked in confusion. "What were you going to ask me?"

"How would you like to be my apprentice?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderpaw's jaw dropped. She barely noticed, however. Just a few hours ago the she-cat had been dreading her life, thinking about how she would never be able to help her Clan ever again. Reduced to nothing but an Elder who would need to be fed and helped without repayment. A boring and depressing life.

But here lay a golden opportunity for the she-cat's dream to come true. She could be a Warrior again!

Unless she wanted to take the easy way out and give up.

Yeah right!

Cinderpaw was so excited she barely took on the realism of her dilema until Deadfoot cleared his throat.

"Cinderpaw?"

"Wha-I'm sorry, what is it Deadfoot?" Cinderpaw mewed, forcing herself back to the present.

Deadfoot glanced at Fireheart before he looked at Cinderpaw again. "Your decision?"

Cinderpaw's eyes shined. "Yes! And I promise I'll be the best apprentice you have! I can't wait to tell the others. They'll be so surprised an-"

"Cinderpaw," Deadfoot meowed firmly. The she-cat shut her jaws. "If you're going to be my apprentice, we'll have to do this quietly. Besides you, Fireheart and I, you must tell NO ONE about this. Understood?"

Cinderpaw felt the flames in her heart escape. Tell no one? But what about Brackenpaw? Cinderpaw shared everything with her brother! Did this mean no one in WindClan knew what Deadfoot was doing either? Was this against the Code for him?

Cinderpaw did not know. But she felt much more cautious as she nodded.

Deadfoot mewed, "Good. Now let's hunt." With that the black tom turned and limped off.

Cinderpaw felt she missed something. She looked at Fireheart. The ginger tom shrugged and gently pushed her with his ginger tail. The fluffy gray she-cat jumped up and limped after her new mentor, scattering leaves and debris in the air in her excitement.

Deadfoot turned and raised his tail for a halt. "Cinderpaw. What was your first mistake?"

Cinderpaw pricked her ears. Her first mistake? Deadfoot's yellow eyes looked past her. Cinderpaw followed his gaze and looked over her shoulder. There was a mess of debris and leaves scattered where she walked. She stared at them for a moment. "I... wasn't trying to be quiet?"

"Precisely."

Cinderpaw felt annoyance prickle her pelt. "But I didn't know we had to do that now!"

"Cinderpaw, when hunting, you must always be silent. Prey can see and heart you from a distance if you're not careful... isn't that how ThunderClan hunts?" Deadfoot asked, tearing his gaze away from his apprentice to gaze at Fireheart.

Fireheart narrowed his eyes. "ThunderClan don't usually need to be silent, until we arrive at a hunting spot," he explained, an edge in his voice. "The trees in our territory mask the sounds."

Deadfoot flicked his ears. "I see... our hunt differs in more than just prey... Cinderpaw. Why don't you show me what kind of stalking techniques you've learned?"

Cinderpaw was about to start forward, but she paused and looked at Fireheart. Was it right to show a WindClan warrior their secrets? That brought another question to the she-cat's mind: How can Deadfoot teach her, if they're from different Clans with different customs?

Fireheart nodded, and Cinderpaw gratefully showed the WindClan deputy her attempt at stalking a pretend mouse. It did not go so well. Her twisted leg dragged noisely on the ground, and when she jumped to pounce, it was off angle and too loud.

Deadfoot padded beside the she-cat. "Repeat the crouch and hold it there," Deadfoot ordered. When Cinderpaw did, he inspected her posture. He used his tail to raise her twisted leg off the ground behind her.

A flash of pain sparked and Cinderpaw felt her vision blur.

The she-cat hissed and pulled her leg away. That really hurt!

"What did you do?" she demanded angrily. The fluffy gray apprentice gingerly lowered her leg until it brushed the ground. The waves of pain died down. "Don't yank it!"

"I didn't. And I'd appreciate it if you showed some respect when referring to your mentor." Deadfoot sat back and glanced at her leg thoughtfully. He missed the irritated look Fireheart shot him when the black tom had uttered the word _mentor_.

"I didn't know it hurt when you moved it," he murmured. The tip of his black tail traced her twisted leg. A small frown on his scarred face. "This changes everything..."

The fluffy gray she-cat shuffled her paws. "Will that be a problem?" she asked meekly.

"Unless we can find a way around that, yes, it will be," Deadfoot answered truthfully.

Cinderpaw felt her heart drop. "Does this mean there's no way I can be a warrior?"

The black tom prodded a paw experimentally on different areas of the leg. "I didn't say that."

Cinderpaw glanced over her shoulder. "But you're thinking it, aren't you?" she accused.

Deadfoot did not answer. "Try to move your leg again. Tell me when it starts to hurt."

"It always hurts," Cinderpaw muttered. But the she-cat obeyed and moved her twisted leg slightly from side to side. Even that caused a bit of pain.

Deadfoot sighed and shook his head. "This won't work," he muttered.

Fireheart, who had been standing quietly off to one side quickly padded beside the WindClan Deputy. "Are you just giving up?" he whispered, but his voice carried to the apprentice's ears.

"I'm sure I'll get better!" Cinderpaw mewed quickly. "Just give me another chance Deadfoot!"

Deadfoot nodded approvingly. "I'm glad you see it my way. It's not good to give up on the first try. But I think we'll stop for tonight." He raised his tail for silence when Cinderpaw opened her jaws to speak. "You're going to have to rest up that leg. I'm not a medicine cat, but I can see how stupid it would be to work on an injured leg."

Cinderpaw shuffled her paws. Maybe Deadfoot was right. But she wasn't sure if he was giving up on her so soon. "Okay, when will we meet again?" she asked hopefully.

Deadfoot shook his head. "I don't know. But it's best we all return to our Clans before we're noticed"

Cinderpaw lowered her head. She turned and limped off, her tail trailing behind her.

Fireheart waited until she was far enough away to round on Deadfoot. "You're giving up on her already, aren't you?"

Deadfoot did not meet the green gaze. He was staring after the she-cat. "Not yet. But I don't know if Cinderpaw will ever be a Warrior."

"But you've got a crippled paw too!" Fireheart whispered urgently. "If you can do it, she can too!"

Deadfoot tore his gaze away to glare at Fireheart with his fierce yellow eyes. "Our conditions are different. I don't know if CInderpaw may be able to move that leg at all without feeling pain. She'll probably have that forever. Unless she looks past the pain and tries, I'm not sure if she'll manage. And even that can cause serious problems if we work it the wrong way."

He held up his broken paw. "I was lucky I only broke a forepaw. She twisted a whole leg. It's a lot worse than my condition."

Fireheart felt the hopeful butterflies in his stomach leave. He clung fiercely to the few stranded. "But there's a chance, right?" He asked hopefully.

Deadfoot nodded. "I'm sure she will make an excellent warrior. Convince her to do some leg stretches to loosen the muscles. That might help. But don't tell her to overdo it. The medicine cat may be able to help if you tell her about Cinderpaw's irritation. it might be inflammation swelling in the muscles.

"Cinderpaw will learn to accomodate the new shape and feel in her leg soon until it's almost natural to her. Until then, we shouldn't meet until you're absolutely sure her leg's healed. Then contact me in the next Gathering and I'll schedule another meeting."

"Understood," Fireheart mewed. It was better than nothing.

The black tom turned and limped away, his tail streaming behind his back. He paused at the slope that lead to his Clan's territory. "Don't worry, I haven't given up on her yet."


End file.
